The Ways of the Old: Runes and Staves
Day 1 To say I am excited means not saying anything at all. The fate surely smiled on me ever since I made my tattoos and made a conscious choice to pursue the path I am pursuing now. The road will not be an easy one... By the Light, I need a moment to breathe and start from the beginning. Rune magic and the usage of staves has been one of the ancient ways to cast magic. Ancient and safest, as these patterns have been observed and simply redrawn either on a paper or embedded on the surface. It's not uncommon for folk to tattoo these on either someone else's or their own bodies. While this sure may sound like the safest way to cast the magic, everything comes at the price. On top of that, as we know, there are only few readily available sources of this knowledge. And today me and my companion Quinn Seacoal-Rosenstock will be visiting one such place. We aren't exactly going where the wind takes us. With us is a vry'kul huntress. Ingubjord, who heard of the rune magic not from rumors. She is taking us to what was once mighty sacrificial grounds, in her old tribe known as Sóldögun. We are all set for the road. More to come once we get there Day ??? Loose Papers As quoted from the official guide, "Magic for Beginners", a rune is an arcane symbol inscribed on a creature, surface, or object. Runes exist in groups called families, which are composed of ten runes. No runes ever require a verbal component. Inscribing a rune requires physical contact with the target. At first I did not understand how exactly it did not require a verbal component. To this day, it puzzles me highly. Words, as symbols, have strong connection. Words help us identify the object, perhaps even give it a meaning. - NOTE TO SELF: Test that out. ---- As quoted from Ingubjord during the trip: *There are three ways the runes can be applied and prepared. Spontaneous "rough and ready" method, meticulous inscribing onto the wooden or stone surface and permanent runes (A.ka chiseling in stones, tattooing etc.) *Rune can be destroyed *While runes draw on natural arcane sources from known patterns, it is still required to memorize not only what it is, but the pattern and the sequence *Runes not only cast but have the potential to break the spell *Material matters NOTE TO SELF: Buy that woman a drink and make her talk.Day 3 After a long journey, Ingubjord brought us to the aforementioned sacrificial grounds. Before I had a chance to ask questions or even tour around, I felt her strong hand pulling me down. "Sit." she commanded in a harsher than usual tone. To avid arguing with her I sat down. "You want to know about the ways of the old, little one?" she asks me again, and even when she squats, she towers over me. "Then learn." Before I could even part my lips and ask her what exactly will I be learning, she patted he again, wordlessly commanding me to stay put. "Feel it around you. Absorb this place. I bring you and your friend food. You may take breaks, to scribble in your little book. But your task is to sit here and learn." "Learn what?" I finally said, unable to take it anymore. "The magic. It's around us, and it's not as present anywhere else on my people's land than in here. You will see what I mean. Sit." With that, I sighed and watched Ingubjord drag Quinn off to the side, leaving me all by myself, in the same spot Vry'kul once dragged and slaughtered sheep in the name of Odyn. While watching the ground and getting comfortable on the stone, I began paying attention to the finer details, be it a dried out blood, footprint or a little pebble. What truly attracted my attention is this tiny thing, etched in the stone, not far from where I was: https://s17.postimg.org/fq1bp6o3j/Untitled-1.png When I applied my basic knowledge and traced my finger over it, I did not feel anything. I now wonder if there are more runes scattered around me. Ingubjord must have sat me here specifically for a reason...Back in the old days, Vrykul found themselves struggling. Weather conditions were not getting any better, the curse has been slowly but surely affecting the population. Weaker offsprings could not effectively hunt for food, and whatever they had was shared, along with farm produce. In desperate times people looked up to the patterns and superstitions. Given the nature of the runic and stave magic, it's no wonder that Vry'kul turned exactly to that. The earlier staves that were ever documented were all meant for mundane things, such as "luck in the fishing" or "for wisdom on the hunt". Few staves and rune combinations were created in hopes to ward off the curse of flesh, though whether or not it was superstition or an actual reason why we still see vry'kul is unknown. With shortage of food and men, it's not surprising when sorcerers began exploring the patterns of the magic leylines and re-trace them on parchments or pieces of paper. Later, the magicians learned how to infuse these drawn patterns with magic and draw from them. Magic is ever so present in almost any culture. And I can definitely feel it, sitting there. Ingurjord came back with some food and a small task. I was to try and visualize the movements I felt. "It's all a big dance." she said. "I want to see what you can feel, and draw it. Don't worry about setting anything off. I doubt you'd do much without proper knowledge. It's all about observation. I politely obey. Day 4 The aforementioned rune? I knew Injunjord brought me here for a reason. I knew she told me to sit and feel for a reason. I think it starts to make much more sense to me now. But I digress. The rune I found on the stone is a basic mana rune. It has been engraved there not only to fuel the sacrificial grounds with power, but also to teach the aspiring mages in the past. The symbol exists in couple of more complex staves that I am yet to discover. But this basic one, specifically... Injubjord hesitantly told me how the rune is activated, and that is through some form of sacrifice or medium. Vry'kul believed that in order to achieve something, something is to be given, and for that reason sorcerers either drew their own blood and traced the outline of the rune with it, or brought livestock. Sometimes they were drawing blood from prisoners. One can definitely see how such type of magic found it's way to Death Knights. In time, however, other mediums began to be practiced, especially when the race found itself on the brink of survival. Vry'kul used, and still use all sorts of mediums, and sometimes none at all. They used saliva, ash, drawing patterns with just their finger. More malicious spells such as curses or those that aimed at draining power from the opponent carved tools out of bones, either animal or corpses. Rats and birds, as well as livestock bones were more easily accessible and more used. Sometimes tracing the rune or imagining it does the trick, too. For the purpose of the research I went back to the old ways and drew blood from my finger. I now report a hundred percent SUCCESS, and see why blood was the first thing they used - blood is essentially a life juice. To get something you have to give something and what else is better than life juice? The very being of, well... you? My goal now is to try and see how well staves do when drawn with blood or other mediums. Some later staves, I found later, were designed for a specific time or specific location. But for now, I must rest. Tomorrow Ingubjord is taking us on a hunt for Felskorn. The journal page has a little bit of blood on the corner of the page. Day 4 Page Two Today I shall teach you, dear readers, of a stave that has quite the interesting usage and story, as well as serves as the best example of how different materials and states affect how this particular stave performs. There are of course other staves, but this one I found particularly useful in my line of work. I am talking about "To Steal Fire" or "Fire Stealer". https://s24.postimg.org/sank3ydz9/image.png First, let's look at it's direct use. That is, to trace it on your palm with the tip of your finger, and the nearby fire will transfer on your hand. This fire you will be able to use for whatever purpose you want, to either burn someone or light a candle, or whatever else your heart desires. This does not hurt the caster. However, here's an interesting thing. When I traced it on Quinn's hand, it began burning. I know not whether it's an effect of his previous scarring, or perhaps, when I trace fire onto someone else it works. Whatever the case might be, when I traced it over the Felskorn, he was set ablaze. When traced on the surface, the fire seems to burn within the outlines. I traced it on the rock and tossed it, resulting in a small explosion. When I used rat bones and traced it on another rock, the area got covered in a smoke. And then... There was more interesting usage of it. You see, in the heat of the battle I channeled this stave only to realize there was no fire nearby I could steal. What did end up happening, was that the rune mage found himself unable to cast, while my blows seemed more effective. At another use, I seemed to drain whatever life force that remained in the dying warrior. Where I am getting at is, the magic is ever changing. One stave or one spell can have more than one use depending on how creative the caster is and how in his mind he wishes for the stave to work. From here on out, I will proceed to list off any staves that I find, along with their potential use.Day 5 Paper with Ash Smudge When we think of fire and mythical beings, first thing that comes to mind is phoenix. Turns out, some sorcerers can summon the creature for a brief time. The reason we don't see it often is because the stave used for this is one of those rare occasions where extra preparation must be made. It's not as easy as to just draw it. The stave I am talking about is "To Summon a Guardian" or "Grethe's Vengeance" https://s17.postimg.org/p0ji3x7i7/image.png From the official description: "Summon a fiery bird at your side to scorch those who betrayed you. Come at the sea shore at dawn, and draw this stave with the ashes of an old flame, three branches facing the direction where your foe is. The guardian shall be summoned and launch itself at the one who did you wrong." While not the most difficult, it definitely has its' prerequisites. For example, sorcerer who is nowhere near the sea will have troubles getting back at the offender. Ashes of the old flame can be translated both literally and, oddly and creepily enough, well... As the ashes of one's dead lover or fling. Ingubjord explained to me, that both can technically work, as the rune was discovered by a grieving sorceress. Apparently "dawn" can also be understood differently. It can mean both when the sorcerer just wakes up or the actual dawn. The distinction is drawn based on the different sleeping schedules, Ingubjord explained. Me and Quinn were able to see the stave in action. Ingubjord gathered ashes of our yesterday's campfire and scattered the ash so that the three 'chicken paws' were facing the general direction of the Felskorn camp. What we saw then was.... Incredible. The drawing began piping, and soon ignited. Out f this flame, a bird formed and, like a missile, jolted in the direction it was shown, engulfing the camp in a flame. As Ingubjord later told me, these Felskorn were what was left of her clan, and thus, she was able to invoke Grethe's Vengeance as she, too, was grieving the loss of what good died with these men when they joined the enemy. When trying to cast this stave, one is to have a clear mind. The least that can happen is that the guardian will not be summoned. The worst, the caster himself will be burned. ">Day 7" There is an element to the staves that is often overlooked, and that is their psychological impact on the caster. In times of need, when the Light was not answering, and when the Titanguards were not in sight, they clinged onto the magic, or at least what they believed was magic. Such this stave is depicted below, "Guardian Stave". https://s14.postimg.org/ebe1clkkh/Guardian.jpg From the source: "Write it on the piece of parchment, left rune on the top and right on the bottom. Carry it with you in the left breast pocket or sew it to your clothes. Do that and Odyn will lend you strenght to face your foe." The first stave resembles current human symbol of the Church of the Holy Light, while second one looks like a branch. Whatever we know of the Light and its connection to the titans, it definitely serves as an evidence that in some sense Vry'kul, too, harvested the power of the Light and had a good understanding on the way it works. This particular stave is interesting in that it serves as a good example on how the wielder automatically began believing they are wielding a higher force and that Odyn is on their side. The sheer belief produces enough power and stamina that activates the stave and fills it with the needed power. It is worth noting that I have not seen this stave on Ymiron's followers nor Felskorn. It can either mean that the stave hurts them or the belief is so deeply rooted that they no longer need the help of their “old masters” I Have Returned... And got her hands on an actual journal Once upon a time, about five years ago, I have been honoured to witness one of the most peculiar rituals I could have imagined witnessing, especially coming from the fact that it was a vry’kul ritual. Before I go on I would once again like to stress that it happened five years ago and I was not allowed to participate as I was not a part of the clan nor took the part in trials beforehand. It interested me for multiple reasons. The process itself ties down to the practice of belief, fuelling one's mind with right energy to not only activate some of the staves they imbued themselves with, but also clears one's troubled mind. There are many rituals out there but the one I want to describe first is the one that resonated with me the most. The ritual that was made to celebrate women. The ritual where they can unwind and forget about the cares of the world before the big trials ahead. The ritual that helps them understand themselves and overcome anything that burdens them. Among Ingubjord’s people it’s known as Hækkamær Hefð On the day of the ritual those who have passed the trials gather around the sacrificial grounds, each one wearing white robes and tied their hair in a ribbon, either one or multiple. Their task is to praise Odyn and his Val'kyr. Sorcerer usually comes in later with an animal (usually cow or sheep). The animal is put in the middle of a circle, sprayed with some herbs and perfume. After that it is either let loose to wander around the celebration grounds or is herded along by the leash. As the celebrations go on, each maiden at any point can approach the animal and share her insecurities with it, as well as her woes. I have observed women hugging this animal, surround it with love and decorate it with their ribbons. It happened solo and it happened in groups. Some of them hugged next to it, some seemed to have prolonged talks near it. When they weren't doing that they danced with each other. By the end of the day, when the twilight sets in, all aspirants and maidens would have confessed and spent their time around the animal. When the first star appears in the sky, they are all once again gathered around, asking Odyn for his blessing. Sorcerer then cuts the animal’s neck and lets the blood drain into a bowl. Part of it gets diluted with water and wine, and sprayed over the maidens, while the actual blood is used to draw a stave of protection on their forehead. https://s3.postimg.org/e4tjigiz7/Stave_Shield.jpg This stave has no name, not the confirmed one at least. Some call it “Shield of Val’kyr”, some call it “Hækkamær Sigil”. As observed, it grants the user protection against curses and malicious spells, to a certain extent of course. The stave is also used to intimidate the opponent. From my observation, it seems to take effect only on those with clear intention and mind that is not corrupted by uncertainty nor doubt. That explains the ritual the maidens have to go through where essentially they vent their frustrations to the animal. The sacrifice and following slaughter would symbolize that their fears and ailments die along with the animal. In more modern settings, one can cast the stave without having to slaughter the animal. Sorcerers dilute a drop of their own blood in the wine. Several simpler variants of the stave exist and, according to Ingubjord, seem to have certain perks that deviate from the main stave, and, in some cases, add to it. https://s24.postimg.org/bwb3vmlx1/stave123.jpg Upon asking her what each one of them did she only told me to see myself. For that reason, I will have to find three volunteers.Scrap of paper without date Let's take a small break from the talks about battles, rituals and especially sacrifices to take a look at the more mundane use of the runes and staves, as it is quite an interesting subject to research on its own. Not only does it help shed the light on the culture but observe some of the most interesting usages for magic. Using magic to make every day things easier is not unheard of, from conjuring items, food and drinks, to moving heavy objects or people with it. Vry'kul were no exception. Fierce warriors theymay be, but they are also practical folk. In turn, the runes and staves they used for their every day needs were also practical. Majority of them are aimed to prevent theft, ward off evil spirits or increase their luck. There are even some to charm someone they like. But I digress. According to Ingubjord, there are more than hudred runes like that, for various occasions, yet only few have been recorded. Runes with light and water affinity have been found tattooed on the livestock and engraved on their accessories, so that they remain strong and don't die off. I have found runes inscribed on the doorways to ward off foes or welcome wealth. A stave exists that prevents the item from being stolen. Few ice runes are inscribed on the flasks and canteens to replenish and keep the water cold and fresh. The question however is not just why they use them and how. The question I found myself asking is wether or not it actually works. Are these rune infused? And this is where it gets interesting. Whilst studying the patterns I have noticed that the light rune is used in those staves that are used to protect from evil. Vry'kul feared the spirits of Helya's servants going after them. it is only natural they would call up on Titans. As for any other rune, I didn't seem to find any correlation. That said, I actually did hide an anti-theft rune under the leathers of my swords' hilts once and wandered into the criminal-ridden Stromgarde. These same sword are currently hanging on the wall of my room. Make of it what you wish.So much knowledge has been lost over the years. Today I have managed to uncover couple of more pages, describing so many more research journals done by others. By no means this is a research entry. But what it is is an official promise of me to uncover and compile in one, easily accessible source in form of a tome. A book that will outline methods, usage, miscellaneous facts and obviously - all the runes and staves I managed to collect over time. Wish me luck in this pursuit. Category:Library of Sarceline Category:Kikki Steinmoore